nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Original campaign
The Neverwinter Nights Original Campaign is the official campaign that was shipped with the original release of Neverwinter Nights. Through this campaign, the player takes on the character of a hero of Neverwinter, questing to rid the city of the Wailing Death. Main plot Prelude Level progression: 1 to 3 The game begins in the Senior Training Barracks of the Neverwinter Academy, in the city of Neverwinter. When you leave your room, you will speak with Pavel, who will introduce some of the backstory of the game, and ask you to speak with Bim, his brother, who will give you a brief tutorial on gameplay. In the next room you meet Olgerd, who provides a tutorial on inventory and stores, and then Berna in the next room with a tutorial on maps. After that, you enter a room with four training rooms, for combat, taught by Herban, arcane magic, taught by Jaroo, divine magic, taught by Elynwyd, and rogue skills, under the instruction of Ketta. You should go to whichever training room is appropriate for your class. After completing the appropriate trial for your class, you go into the main hall, and meet Lady Aribeth de Tylmarand, a paladin who will congratulate you on graduating from the Academy. During your conversation with Aribeth, the Academy is attacked by a group of mages, who unleash a contingent of goblins to attack you. After the initial attack is repelled, Aribeth will want to speak with you, and ask you to help protect the Waterdhavian creatures, located in the stables elsewhere in the Academy. She will give you a key that you can use to unlock the barred door in the training hallway. You will fight your way through the rest of the Academy, encountering goblins, skeletons, and an occasional mage. You will also meet up with Pavel again, who will explain that his brother Bim was killed in the attack. He will offer to join you as a henchman. Soon you will find a room with an old man named Geldar in it who will give you enough experience points to level-up, and explain the leveling up process to you. After that, go to the hall and turn right. At the end of it there is a big room with skeletons and the mage. Defeat them and go to the second room, the Stables. There are the Waterdhavian cratures (which cannot be saved, they will escape), more goblins and 2 men, Desther and Fenthick. When defeating the reast of the goblins, speak to them. Desther will leave, as well as Pavel which will speak to you first. Then speak to Fenthick, tell him that you will wait at Halls of Justice and you will gain a level. Then leave. Some players try to reach Fenthick while dispatching as few opponents as possible. This allows one to go back to the remaining opponents after talking to Fenthick (and being advanced to level 3), but before exiting the module via the stable's outer door. The result is having significantly more than the minimal number of experience points for level 3, even though the intent was for characters to finish the prelude at exactly level 3. Chapter one Approximate level progression: 3 to 8 The chapter starts in the sanatorium of a temple of Tyr. After speaking with Fenthick and Desther, the PC speaks with Aribeth. She gives the PC the task of finding the Waterdhavian creatures and gather the components for the cure. The city is in chaos, with the city core being one of the only places with some order. In order to help the city, the PC needs to resolve the conflicts in the city's four other districts, each of which have their own problems. After asking Aribeth for advice on the whereabouts of the creatures, she will point the PC toward Peninsula District. *A good way of starting this chapter is, talk to everyone and try to go through every door. You never know what's behind it and some NPCs give out side quests or can be blackmailed for money. It will take more time but you'll be rewarded with more gold/xp and sometimes interesting items. *There is no specific order in doing the individual Districts, and no time table to any quest. The PC can go anywhere he wants, anytime. Peninsula The Peninsula District is a second time mentioned when a young girl walks up to the PC outside the temple of Tyr. She claims that she has escaped from the Peninsula after a prison break. The PC, as a member of the guards, is given clearance to enter the district. After going through, Gate Sergent Kipp explains the breakout and directs the PC to Sedos Sebile in the southeast of the district at a militia headquarters. Sedos Sebile wants you to find out what is going on in the prison. The fastest method to enter the prison is to defeat the Gang Leader in the sewers. There's an alternative way -take the key under the welcome mat of the Tanglebrook estate and enter the residence (you must go through the tunnels). After that you must go to the Pits. In north-western corner you will find Head Gaoler and his subordinate, Kurdan Fenkt. Defeat Kurdan Fenkt (not necessarily kill him) and proceed to the 4th level. There you must defeat Head Gaoler. Inside his head was an intellect devourer. If hurt a bit, the creature runs inside other guards (if you persuaded all of them, the creature will fight you). Kill it and take his brain. Go back to Sedos Sebile for a reward and then talk to Aribeth to finish this District. Each cure reagent is worth 500 gold and 150-200 experience points (an alternative option exists, giving you 10 points towards good without accepting the reward). After asking Aribeth for advice again, she will point the PC toward The Beggar's Nest. *Before going up against the Intellect Devourer, a good idea is to have some scrolls/spells ready to cast "Protection from alignment:evil". The Beggar's Nest When speaking to the Gate Guard, you will find out that it is surrounded by undead. Fight your way to the tavern in the south-eastern corner, near the Helmite shrine. Speak to Drake and Harben about more info. There you will find out that there are 2 important persons - Krestal which will tell you about Sword Coast Boys in the Warehouse and Jemanie which will say about the cult north of his house (take the wardstone) and his brother. After you gain access, go through the two buildings. In the warehouse you will find the Sword Coast Boy, a powerful zombie, and Drawl, a lich-like creature. In the cult's building you will find the cult leader. When going to the crypt, a dire spider will await you (very difficult to defeat). When going to the Warrens, find an Ancient key (find it on Torin's corpse in south-eastern part or in the north-western part). Proceed to the central part. You will find there Gulnan - a yuan-ti who escaped during the battle in Academy. Kill her and take her heart. Go back to Jemanie and Harben to get a reward (both can be persuaded for extra reward), then talk to Aribeth to finish this District. Asking Aribeth again for advice, she will point the PC toward Blacklake. *Gulnan can be very dangerous! If the PC waits to long, she will be fully buffed and likely kill the PC and possibly its entire party. A good strategy here is to immediately destroy the altar, which kills most of her minions, and then quickly attack Gulnan before she is fully buffed. One of the first buffs she'll cast is "spell resistance", so PCs relying only on spells should be extra careful and have summons prepared and/or dispel/breach spells memorized. Blacklake To reach Blacklake, fight the hordes of Plague-thugs. When reaching the Gate guard, speak to him and tell him who you are. He will grant access to the character. Go to the northern part of the district where you will find a private guard named Orrean. Persuade him to unlock the gate to Meldanen's estate. You can also speak with Milly which will give you a key to her home - there is a secret portal to Meldanen's estate. When you enter the estate, go to southern part. In the nearly end of the hall turn right - there is a Meldanen's apprentice (difficult to defeat). After defeating the minions, go to the second part of the estate. There is a cage holding a dryad. approach the cage - this will summon Meldanen who will immediately attack you. Fight him until he surrenders (or kill him), take his key and unlock the cage. Speak to the Dryad to take a lock of her hair.. Finish up some side quests, if needed, and go talk to Aribeth to finish this District. *Within Meldanen's estate, enemies other than some possible Stag beetles and Meldanen apprentices, are fairly easy to kill. Meldanen himself can be dangerous, but if the PC acts fast and interrupts his stoneskin spell, the fight can be over very quickly. *The Board Laid Bare has an arena, where the PC can prove himself in fighting different opponents (The PC needs a pass from Graxx, who is located at the Trade Of Blades in the City Core). Other than fun and some extra XP, doing the arena has no further consequence. *Doing the side quest from Judge Oleff will direct the PC to a house that leads to Never's Tomb. Depending on the level of the PC a very difficult battle awaits there. The Docks When entering the Docks, the captain will say that there are thieves in the area. Go to the Seedy Tavern. To enter it, wear Bloodsailors outfit (kill them in south-western part), have 5 Smugglers coins (obtainable from thieves) or enter it by unlocking it with a key (in north-western part, on the left side of the house). Then enter the basement. In level 2 there is Dara'nei, an Elven woman. Speak to her about the key (you can then open the door at Silver Sails Trading Company). Also, on the dead-hostile Bloodsailor near Dara'nei is a note. This is a key to open the gates to Aqueducts. Then you will meet Charon which will take you to sewers. There are Callik (you need to kll him) and Vengaul. When you defeated Callik the door to Vengaul will be open. You can talk to him and let him pass or attack him straight away (if you talk first he most likely escapes). Then in a nearby crate is a feather from the cockatrice, a reagent for the cure. Finish up any side quests in the Docks and go to Aribeth. *There's a lot of Smuggler's Coins to be found in The Docks, which can be traded for magical items in the Seedy Tavern (merchant in the corner). *Enemies in The Docks mostly have some or all levels in rogue and use sneak attacks. The PC must be careful there, especially at higher levels. At some places the PC can encounter some very dangerous Dire spiders and stag beetles Chapter 1E, The Ritual Chamber Approximate level progression: 3 to 8 After giving Aribeth the last cure reagent, she will invite you to the ceremony. A ceremony where you will see how the cure will be created. Agreeing to go will effectively end Chapter 1 and start Chapter 1E, so be sure to finish up any loose ends. In the Ritual Chamber the character must speak to Aribeth, Lord Nasher, Desther and Fenthick. When spoken, the cure will be created, but revealing Desther as a traitor as he takes the cure and leaving to Helm's Hold with Fenthick following him. Then proceed to the castle. There you will find some undead and a corpse with a Etched Gem. When entering the castle there will be 4 constructs. If you place the gem at the altar, the constructs will fight against whatever danger there is. When going upstairs there will be Fenthick, which will tell you Desther's false Helmites spread the plague with every "blessing". When going to the 3rd level, there will be 3 doors. In the middle one there will be Desther with the undead. If the ritual golems surrounding him have been killed, fight Desther. It's impossible to kill him (having over 1000 HP), but he will surrender when dealing with him. Loot the area, and tell him that you are ready to leave. This will carry you to Chapter 2. *It's very easy to die when facing Desther and his minions. The PC must act quickly and possibly needs to make some decisions on which creature to attack first. It again all depends on the PC's level how tough and what type of opponents there will be. If and when the PC decides to go for Desther, the ritual creatures must be killed first. Chapter two Approximate level progression: 7 to 15 After the deaths of Desther and Fenthick, the character must go to Port Llast where they must find info about the cult "The People of the Eye". Aarin Gend (Nasher's spymaster) and Aribeth are also there. They will suggest to go to North road, East road (Neverwinter Wood) and South road (Charwood). North road Just follow the road north of Port Llast when you will be attacked by a group of goblins. Then go to the caves west of the road and enter them. Chapter three Approximate level progression: 13 to 17 Chapter four Approximate level progression: 15+ Henchmen There are six henchmen available to aid the player throughout this campaign. The henchmen have stories about themselves and their history. Each henchman tells a different tale in each chapter, each story culminating in the desire to obtain some item. A player who finds this item is rewarded with "items of extraordinary power". Note, however, that in order to complete this quest in later chapters, the player must possess the reward item from the previous chapter. Tomi Undergallows Tomi Undergallows is the halfling rogue. Chapter 1 Looking for: A forgery document "proving" his innocence in a particular crime. Location: The wagon repair shop in the Beggars Nest. Reward: Ring of the Rogue +1 which grants a +1 bonus to dexterity, disable trap, and open lock. Chapter 2 Looking for: Star of Calimshan Location: Wanev's Tower Reward: Ring of the Rogue +3 Chapter 3 Location: One of the north rooms in Elk Tribe Keep. Daelan Red Tiger Daelan Red Tiger is the half-orc barbarian. Chapter 1 Looking for: His mothers brooch. Location: In the Docks district on a boat guarded by Blood Sailors. Reward: Amulet of the Red Tiger Tribe +1 which grants a +1 bonus to strength and immunity to fear. Chapter 2 Looking for: The axe from the owner who assassinated his mother. Location: On the corpse of Gorkan in Mutamin's Challenge (3rd floor) in the Green Griffon Inn. Reward: Amulet of the Red Tiger Tribe +3, which grants a +3 bonus to strength and immunity to fear. Chapter 3 Looking for: The spear of Uthgardt. (Note: This item is not marked as plot and has a fairly high sale value.) Location: From Elk tribe leader Zorkan, as a reward from him or from his corpse. Reward: Amulet of the Red Tiger Tribe +4, which grants a +4 bonus to strength, immunity to fear, and spell resistance 12. Boddyknock Glinckle Boddyknock Glinckle is the gnome sorcerer. Chapter 1 Looking for: Leaven Bread Recipe. Location: In a house in the Beggar's Nest district. Reward: Lantanese Ring +1 which grants a +1 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. Chapter 2 Looking for: Prism Blossom Seed. Location: In a crate in the Creator Ruins Level 1 (beneath the Troll Caves east of Port Llast) Reward: Lantanese Ring +2 which grants a +2 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. Chapter 3 Location: In some rubble near the dead dragon in the south-west cave of Moonwood: Spine of the World. Sharwyn Sharwyn is the human bard. Chapter 1 Looking for: Potion to cure her mother with. Location: In the Peninsula district in the Tanglebrock estate in an alchemist's table. Reward: Belt of the Performer +1 which grants a +1 bonus to charisma, perform, and persuade. Chapter 3 Location: In a sarcophagus in the east room of the Creator Race Ruins (present time). Grimgnaw Grimgnaw is the dwarf monk. Chapter 1 Looking for: A silver ring belonging to someone called "Alaganda". Location: In a house in the No Man's Land between the City Core and the Black Lake district. Reward: Amulet of the Long Death +1 which grants a +1 bonus to constitution and spell resistance 10. Chapter 3 Location: An unnamed dagger in the containers near orc Vaath, in Coldwood (Orc Camp). Linu La'neral Linu La'neral is the elf cleric. Chapter 1 Looking for: A silver chalice of Moonbow. Location: In Meldanen's estate. Reward: Pendant of the Elf +1 which grants a + 1 bonus to dexterity and darkvision. Chapter 3 Location: Near a summoning altar, outside the create race ruins (Fort Ilkard: Ruins) Unlocking chapters To unlock chapters, so you can play them without completing the prior chapters, see the Options section of nwnplayer.ini. Cut original storyline The original design documentation was leaked to the public, and it contained a different take on the chapters, such as chapter 2 being set entirely in Luskan, and chapter 4 set in the defeated city of Neverwinter. Several different fates were given to the major characters, such as Lord Nasher being killed during the siege of Neverwinter, Sedos Sebile being Aarin Gend's lover, and Aribeth betraying Maugrim to fight for the player.http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=community_news.Detail&id=2700 Rob Bartel (of BioWare) has confirmed the document to be authentic and has suggested that one of the reasons several parts of the original design were cut was the change of publisher from Black Isle Studios/Interplay to Atari.http://nwn.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=633312&forum=43 External links *GameFaqs.com's NwN page **NwN Walkthrough by Lyte It Up 420 **Walkthrough by Orest **Walkthrough by Cheeta and Kyrexus **Walkthrough by Dejime **Walkthrough by HitNRunI95 *UHS Hints Neverwinter Nights walkthrough category:Neverwinter Nights